


Underneath, I Collapse; On Top, I Crumble; Both, I Perish

by Sliver_Tail



Series: Dark!Dick Grayson Smut [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: AU, Blackmail, Bottom Jason Todd, Dark!Dick, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Set in an AU with vague hero status for Jason and Deathstroke, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Talon!Dick is a switch with control issues, Unhealthy Relationships, shifts to Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_Tail/pseuds/Sliver_Tail
Summary: So, his first attempt went like this: on his hands and knees and just as Talon came up behind him, bottle of lube on hand, he maneuvered them around, hooking an ankle around Dick’s thigh to flip him to the bed. Talon didn’t make it easy but eventually Jason got him to where he wanted him to be. Underneath him.Or: Jason wants to change the status-quo and Dick is a switch with control issues. Dick compromises for them both and Jason ain't even that mad about it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson (mentioned)
Series: Dark!Dick Grayson Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770943
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Underneath, I Collapse; On Top, I Crumble; Both, I Perish

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not over Dark!Dick at all and decided to make a series. 
> 
> Pure porn and sin. And wow, could I have chosen a more edgy title? I doubt it xD 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Jason Todd had an issue. A problem. Whatever. It was an issue that was problematic. There. 

At first it started with damning blackmail material that Jason still hadn’t the slightest clue as to how Talon retrieved. It took off with the first text containing a location and a warning to be there in 5 minutes. Jason had been reluctant to comply with the, at the time, anonymous person blackmailing him, but made the journey to an upscale apartment complex in Central City, taking exactly five minutes to get there. It was a message that they knew where he was and that he was firmly under their thumb. 

It had been shocking to discover his blackmailer was Talon, Dick Grayson, Owlman’s protege, waiting for him in full battle regalia. But it made sense; Talon and Deathstroke had some strange dance going on between them and Jason was sure some of their scuffles ended up under the sheets. Talon was probably aiming for what had to be the biggest chink in Deathstroke’s armor. What didn’t make sense was the full BDSM set laid out in the simple bedroom Jason had walked into. 

He spent the rest of that night on the verge of climax, tied up in several positions that tested his flexibility and endurance, and Talon using a wide array of toys to set the scene for their future meetups. 

The first sign that Jason was becoming inappropriately attached was when he went two weeks without getting a text. He wasn’t sure how to describe the different emotions he got from the long period, he knew some of them; anger, frustration (sexual and non-sexual, a man has his needs and he’s been complying with Talon’s rules to not have another partner), but one emotion he really didn’t want to name was there as well. It felt like worry, but he didn’t care if the psycho murderer that was Talon ended up dead, so it couldn’t have been that. 

The second sign was the relief that flooded him when he finally got a text with a location and a time after a short yet long three week period with no contact at all. He met up with Talon whilst in Hong Kong after he did a mission with Cassandra Cain bringing down several drug lords. The fight was quick and messy and Jason felt off his game, feeling like he was being watched the entire time but unable to find anyone looking. 

One of low level gangsters had gotten a lucky shot on him as a result and his shoulder was pretty banged up; he’d just finished popping back in the dislocated shoulder when he got the text. And when he got to the well- furnished warehouse, Talon was wearing his costume, several tears and fresh bloodstains on it. and slammed Jason into the wall, a searing kiss claiming his lips and the rest was history. He was sore for days afterwards and very satiated. He learned three days later that mere hours after Cassandra and he arrested those gangsters they ended up dead, killed mercilessly during transportation. Jason knew who was responsible, and that it was the same person who was watching him, but he never brought it up. He knew that there was an unsaid command to be quiet about it. 

The third sign that was also the most glaring was when he was doing some recon with the old relic his mentor was. Slade and him had foregone any pretense of an ambush and just came in guns blazing and swords slashing. It was going well until Talon, the annoying rude bastard that he was, came in and killed their target before they could gently interrogate him, practically giving damning evidence of his own involvement in their case in the process. Jason held his position as useless backup as Deathstroke and Talon went into their usual fight that resembled a dance more than a battle. 

At some point Talon would disengage and Deathstroke would order their own retreat only to leave late at night, thinking Jason was too far gone in sleep to notice or not giving a shit if he did notice the habit. It ended up differently that time. Deathstroke pinned Talon to the floor in an unforgiving hold that would deter escape in most people. Not Grayson though, as he gracefully shimmied out of it and reversed their positions, holding down Slade’s much larger form. Dick slammed their lips together harshly enough that Jason could hear the teeth collide standing several feet away. And Slade let it happen, opening his mouth and engaging in a fight that Jason always suspected happened but never had the evidence for. He had it now though. 

And he almost ended up shooting both of them in the knees and elbows; let them get real close with one another, closer than they’d want to be, most likely. Enough to make it hurt badly but not enough to risk either of their lives. He opted for stalking out, leaving them to it. 

Which brings it all back to his problematic issue. 

He wasn’t stupid, he was trained to recognize the signs for what they were. But that training was with the intention to use it on others, such as victims of trafficking or childhood abuse, it wasn’t meant for Jason to use as a guideline of just how screwed up of a situation he’s fucked himself into, and quite literally at that too. He was deep into the Stockholm Syndrome and he had no idea how he was going out of it. Thing was, his issue wasn’t that he had this whole being blackmailed by Talon into having sex thing going on; the issue was that he wanted to change their bed roles, which was fucking messed up, but yeah, that was the issue here. Every single time they’ve met up Jason ended up being the one being fucked. And he wanted to switch it. His issue was supposed to be that he was in this situation, not on how to make it more enjoyable. 

And say what you wanted about Talon, Jason had plenty of insults specially made for the bendy boneless asshole, but Dick Grayson had an impressive ass on him and it was such a waste that he didn’t let Jason in. Jason wanted to fuck Dick hard enough that even his intensive physical training wouldn’t be enough to prevent soreness. He knew already that it was fucked up. He started this whole thing being forced into it and now here he was, months in, and he wanted it enough to try to “spice” things up like a tired couple did. Fucking hilarious. 

So, his first attempt went like this: on his hands and knees and just as Talon came up behind him, bottle of lube on hand, he maneuvered them around, hooking an ankle around Dick’s thigh to flip him to the bed. Talon didn’t make it easy but eventually Jason got him to where he wanted him to be. 

Underneath him. 

And what a sight it was, with Dick’s eyes shifting between their unnatural gold hue to his old deep blue, hair splayed messily on the sheets around him, his cock resting half hard on his stomach. And it shouldn’t have made a slow crawl of heat start in his stomach, but the dangerous challenging glare on Dick was hot and hit a part of Jason that just wanted to dominate the smaller male. 

“Let me, this time.” He said, hand reaching for the lube. Dick understood then his intentions and scowled severely at him, baring his teeth at him in anger. 

“Forgetting yourself, aren’t you now?” and then, rather than the usual fucking they fought with Dick managing to put a handcuff on one wrist, attaching it to the headboard, and walking away. Jason tried to taunt, to lure him back, but Dick could be sometimes untouchable by all things physical much less by words. 

“Fuck!” Jason shouted because the shitbag had put on the cuffs painfully tight. “Where the hell are you going?!” 

Talon ignored him, going through the process of redressing quickly with the hands of someone with lots of practice, before answering just as he started unlocking the door, “Clearly someone isn’t enjoying themselves. You want to put your dick in someone? Not happening.” Was all he said before leaving. 

All other attempts had the same amount of success as that, which is to say, none at all. So Jason gave up on it; very reluctantly, however. Until a few meetings later, Dick comes in after Jason which is something that’s never happened before. It immediately sets off Jason’s fight or flight instincts, because he’s too well trained to freeze anymore. He assesses Dick to find any reason for his lateness and all that is notable is the large package in his hands. 

He raised an eyebrow at the sight, asking, “Tryna gift me someone’s head and arm, Dickie?” He wouldn’t mind it if it was the serial killer who raped their victims before and after killing them that he was still tracking down.

Dick only shuffles into the room, trying the regular tactic of ignoring Jason to discourage him from using the nickname again. It’s not very effective because part of the charm is the involuntary twitch Talon gets in his left brow everytime Jason utters it. But Dick is nervous about something and is trying very hard to hide it. The only way that Dick handled something like that was by throwing himself into it with overconfidence and the best act you’ll probably ever see. 

So the question for this meetup was not what he was nervous about, they weren’t exactly the right duo to talk about feelings anyways, but rather what act he’ll put on to hide it. Dick brought the box to the bed, placing it gently unto the soft surface before turning his head to address Jason. 

“Strip and lube up your cock.” 

And Dick had to say no more. With a barely restrained eagerness Jason complied to the letter. He ripped off his gear and carefully set aside his guns in their holsters before marching to the drawer set with all of the toys, some of which Dick most definitely had custom made. Shamelessly fully naked, he rummaged through the shelf. 

Jason didn’t care for flavor, so he grabbed a regular bottle of lube and kneeled on the bed, giving Talon a show as he twisted his slippy hands up and down his shaft. He enjoyed the unadulterated look of hunger on the older man’s face, letting little sounds of pleasure leave him since he was aware of just how much Dick enjoyed watching his partners lose themselves in pleasure and the occasional pain. Talon did not enjoy screamers however, just wordless noises resulting from mindlessness. 

If Jason wanted to psychoanalyze Talon, he’d probably come to the conclusion that Talon made his unwilling prisoners scream and his bed partners moan; compartmentalization most likely, screams meant he was trying to get information and that had no place in the bedroom. Honestly though, Jason had enough of his own shit to deal with and did not need to add concerns about Talon’s gloriously fucked up mind. So he didn’t and just focused his attention on his hand around his shaft and the enlarged pupils of Talon’s eyes watching him do so. 

Dick started opening the box and pulled out several metallic parts that Jason was unsure of as to their purpose. It wasn’t until he pulled out a blue colored fake penis that Jason got it. It was a fucking machine yet to be assembled. That finding was not as interesting, to put it mildly, as the size of the dildo, however. It was just over 10 inches, making it almost double that of Jason’s above average length of 6. 

It was intimidating because Dick never used anything nearly that large on him before and Jason was starting to understand that Talon probably wanted to use the machine on him whilst fucking Dick. Dick probably intended it as a deterrent or punishment for his audacity to think they could switch it up a bit. It was a price Jason was willing to pay. 

Dick started removing his multiple layers of clothes, never looking away from the sight of Jason touching himself for more than a few seconds. Before moving towards the pieces and putting them all together like it was a jigsaw puzzle. Soon enough, the machine was set up and standing on its own, the dildo attached to the long metal pipe geared up to pump back and forth. 

They weren’t exactly talkative during these moments, so Jason silently heeded the unspoken command and reached for more lube. He’s going to need all of the preparation he could get. Just as he was flicking the cap back on, Dick leaned over the bed and took it from him to spread the lubricant over his own fingers. Setting it aside, he reached behind himself and without any hesitation inserted two in one go all the way to the knuckles. The sight had Jason’s cock throbbing painfully in his grip and he had to clench his teeth hard, risking damage, to stop himself from cumming at that alone. 

Dick already had his third finger in while Jason was lagging behind, just starting to worm his second one inside of himself. Dick pulled his fingers out and crawled over to Jason, pulling both hands away from his cock and hole, shoving at Jason’s shoulders to lay him down flat. 

“Hands up and keep them there unless you want this to stop.” Dick ordered, straddling Jason’s legs and sliding up to his hips. Jason was used to this so he followed the order, not questioning it in the slightest, but still curious about the quick prep. 

“Shouldn’t we prepare more than this?” He asked, careful to keep his voice neutral. 

Dick looked down at him and laughed cruelly, asking rhetorically, “That small thing you call a cock?” Jason was far from small, but the words shocked a part of him he didn’t know was there previously. Talon moved back from his slow forward slide, pulling the machine closer to them, obviously attempting to figure out the best angle. “It’s only useful for preparation.” 

Jason gasped, his dick filling up even more, hardening more that it ever has. 

And of course Talon noticed, “Aw, does it like being called small?” He asked except he didn’t ask it to Jason, gaze amused and pointed at his groin instead. “Adorable, it’s preening at the attention.” 

He patted the slit condescendly with a finger, smearing precum all over the head, forcing an aborted thrust from the younger male beneath him, amusing the other. Dick lifted his hips up and angled down and sunk down taking Jason’s length in one quick slide. Jason couldn’t help the groan that left him and moaned loudly when Talon clenched down on him almost painfully. 

It was better than he thought it’d be, which was actually saying a lot. 

Dick lifted himself up until just the head of Jason’s cock was in him and then he dropped down sharply, his hips moving in circles, eyes raptly absorbing Jason’s expressions. Dick set a brutal pace, his cock still half hard and Jason was starting to feel a bit humiliated about that so he canted his hips up, timing it so that Dick was falling down on his length at the same time. It only earned him a smirk from the older male. 

“Look at you,” He bent down to kiss at Jason’s chest, hips moving constantly up and down all the while. “So beautiful. So desperate to please me with your cute tiny cock.” The words pulled a whine from Jason and he could feel Talon’s lips smile wickedly against the skin of his neck. They kept at it for a while, Dick still half-hard and Jason becoming frustrated with himself for not being able to satisfy the other and being absolutely unable to climax from sensation to his cock only. 

“Are you understanding now?” Dick asked, twisting a nipple sharply in his fingers, making Jason gasp. “You’re unable to cum without a cock in your hole, slut. And I’m unable to cum with just any cock in me.” He pulled his face away, grinding down ruthlessly unto Jason’s cock and tightening until Jason’s dick was being held in a vice. And Jason sobbed at that, it was too much and too little. 

Talon was right, he wasn’t going to be able to cum from this, even if it was fantastic and hot to have Dick sitting on his cock like this, it just wasn’t the same as being pounded into by him. 

When the hell did he give Talon this much power over him and when did it stop being a bad thing? 

Dick pulled himself off, leaving Jason feeling cold, “So, to make this work for the two of us, I’ve brought in a favorite of mine.” 

He moved back so that he could sit between Jason’s legs, moving them aside as he carelessly gathered some leftover lube left on Jason’s dick and worked on preparing him, two fingers sliding inside without much resistance. 

This was much better. 

Maybe they could work on having Jason fuck Dick another day because right now he was far too frustrated from the constant sensation on his cock not being enough and holding him at the edge longer than he normally handled. He needed something inside of him. 

Talon worked three fingers into Jason before he was satisfied and started to push in his dick. Jason’s eyes widened before closing, rolling beneath his eyelids as he moaned from the pressure the slide of Dick’s cock gave him, hands shaking and clenching from their place above him, never lifting them up from the sheets. He’s been trained well over their sessions. 

Once Talon is fully seated in him, he shifts minutely, reaching behind him to settle the dildo right at his entrance. Dick hands him a small oval shaped object. The remote to the machine. He leans in to whisper in Jason’s ear, rolling his hips and earning a moan for the effort. 

“This is the closest you’ll get to actually fucking me.” He smirks, “This is much better for me. Your small cock is just meant to be pretty for me.” He strokes the length, “You need to learn to focus on your prostate, Jay. Cuz this little thing is useless.” He leans back and nods. “Go ahead, Jay.” He encourages, “Fuck me.” 

Jason pressed the button harder than he meant to and the machine whirled to life, pumping forward and entering Dick in one smooth motion. The force of the machine’s thrust pushed Talon further into Jason. They both moaned at the feeling and Jason fluttered around Talon from the sound of his moan. They were rare and were always incredibly hot. 

This wasn’t what he meant when he wanted to switch their roles but this was more than fine for him. He clicked the button again, and the machine instantly increased in speed, moving Dick back and forth at a punishing pace into Jason’s hole. 

Talon panted, overwhelmed and struggling to recollect himself. He leaned over Jason, licking sloppily at his neck as they both moved their hips at the brutal motion the machine set for them. Jason clicked another button and the machine slowed down pulling a whine from the older man.  
And holy fuck. This was completely worth it. 

Jason clenched down on the length in him, attempting to earn himself another sound. He needed to hear that whine again. Talon gasped, hips moving erratically, stuck between the pleasure coming from the tight warmth around him and slow thrusts of the dildo inside of him. Jason was motivated to get another whine and clicked again. 

And there we go. 

A long whine starting at the throat came out from closed lips, suppressed but not entirely and Jason was becoming addicted to that sound. Talon however, managed to collect himself after that and narrowed his eyes down at Jason, a determined glint in there that worried Jason a bit but turned him on a lot more. Dick matched the pace of the machine and moved in and out of Jason, pounding against Jason’s prostate and moving back and forth to catch the machine for each thrust. 

They didn’t last much longer than a few more minutes of moving back and forth, gyrating their hips together and losing themselves to their base pleasures. Jason was enjoying every moment of this but as good things go, they never lasted long enough. The climax hit Jason with the force of a freight train but was far from painful. 

He came back to the sight of Dick pulling the dildo out of himself, a dull edged smirk on his face as he maintained eye contact whilst doing so, and quickly dressed himself back into his clothes after wiping himself off. Packing back up his machine, he looked at Jason, smiling and nodding in approval. 

“Good boy. You can bring your hands back down now.” 

Jason stretched out lazily already feeling the soreness spread throughout his body and offered a smile filled with promise, “Until next time then, Dickie.” 

Talon rolled his eyes, a good indicator of just much he enjoyed himself, before waving his hand, closing the door behind him, “I’ll text you soon, Little Wing.” 

And yeah, it was fucked up. The whole relationship thing was fucked up, but Jason was no liar. He enjoyed himself and he anticipated that the next text containing a time and location was not too far off in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! I love getting them :D 
> 
> And hit that Kudos button on your way out ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
